


The Rogue King

by CobraQueen35



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, Dubious Morality, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Protective Siblings, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraQueen35/pseuds/CobraQueen35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the rescue party came Edmund ran away from the White Witch. Wandering the woods cold, hungry, and dying, he is found by rogue animals. They take him in, raise and teach him. Four years pass and a rogue Edmund meets his siblings, but he's no longer the Edmund Pevensie they remember. (Phillip is also a rogue btw).</p><p>A/N: THIS STORY IS NOW BEING REWRITTEN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He ran, legs aching, lungs constricting, and starvation making him light -headed. The winter had half thawed, but his area was still attacked by blizzards. It was to cold, he could hardly see anymore. He knew it, he was going to die. It didn't matter, he was traitor anyway. Who gives up their own siblings for sweets?! Poor innocent Lucy who he bullied for to long. Gentle, motherly Susan, and protective, golden boy Peter. No, he wasn't jealous, just angry. His knees buckled and he collapsed onto the snow covered clearing. He just lied there, freezing and waiting to die. It could've been minutes, hours, days, he didn't know how long he lied there. His eyes were closed, but he opened them when something prodded his face. A female silver Wolf gazed at him with warm soft eyes, and he knew she wasn't working for the witch.  
"Are you well Son of Adam?" She asked gently and softly.  
"No, I may never be again," He hoarsely answered, sighing as she curled into him. He leaned slightly closer to her, relishing in the warmth seeping from her.  
"I am Nala, my king. Stay awake, I will call my pack for help."  
Nala howled and a few minutes later a black, brown, and tawny Wolves ran into the clearing. The black Wolf came up to them.  
"You called Nala?.....Is that a Son of Adam?"  
Nala nodded and spoke," Get Phillip, Gale, and hurry."  
Gale scurried off and Nala nuzzled her snout on Edmund's chest. The other Wolves added their warmth, and Edmund didn't feel so numb anymore. Minutes ticked by before Gale came back with a gorgeous chestnut stallion. The stallion came up to Edmund and looked at him. Edmund felt like the stallion was looking into his very soul, but then the stallion nodded and lied down.  
"It would be an honor to be your personal steed, my king. My name is Phillip, and I'll take you to our camp."  
Edmund slowly got up and clumsily mounted Phillip, and the group ran farther into the woods and away from the clearing. Edmund turned around, knowing his life was about to change; although just how much he didn't know. He didn't think they've been running for long, but they reached another clearing. However this one was filled with tents and burning fires. Fauns, Centaurs, Wolves, Cheetahs, Snow Leopards, Horses, Minotaurs, Dryads, Hyenas, Satyrs, they all stood in the clearing. They looked up as the group approached, and immediately bowed upon seeing Edmund. A Centaur stepped forth.  
"Welcome my liege. I am Roran, and we have been waiting for the prophecy to come true. It will be an honor to pledge my allegiance and loyalty to you first."  
Every other creature agreed, and from then on he became The Rogue King of Western Woods.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: They all look like so from Prince Caspian.  
Peter- 17  
Susan- 16  
Edmund- 14  
Lucy- 12

 

In the library of the palace of Cair Paravel, the three ruling royals sat waiting, the two Daughters of Eve waiting for the eldest brother to speak.

"Oreius told me that the rogue animals that've been bothering us for the past two years struck again, stealing more food, weapons, armor, medicine, and living resources," spoke the eldest brother and oldest sibling, Peter.

"By the look on your face am I to guess you're patience for the rogues has run out? What are you going to do Peter?" Asked the eldest daughter, Susan.

"Why don't we send out a group as bait, and when the rogues come to ambush the group can try to capture one," suggested the youngest daughter and sibling, Lucy.

"A great plan Lucy, I'll ask Oreius to assemble a small group and head out immediately," Peter said, already leaving the library.

The two sisters glanced at each other and sighed.  
"Susan, is Peter hoping the rogues know anything about -"  
"Yes Lucy, but we mustn't hope. It's been four years, a sign would've come long ago."  
The group consisted of Oreius, three other Centaurs, two Cheetahs, and four Fauns. They headed out in the afternoon, reaching the Western Woods by nightfall. They set up camp and waited, making small talk as they did. But then one Faun asked the question they all were wondering.  
"General, do you think that these rogues are somehow connected to the lost Son of Adam?"  
Oreius did not speak, as he too was thinking the question. When High King Peter spoke of his brother his voice held sadness, anger, regret, and, in his bad moments, grief. But when he heard stories he felt, in his own opinion, that the young lad was a brat, a rotten child that held no regard for others. Queen Lucy spoke of how he was just hurting during those times, so to distract those feeling he lashed out in anger and spite. Though he'd never met the boy, so who was he to judge?  
"General, they're here!"  
Oreius snapped out of his thoughts and picked up his sword. The only ones attacking were two Wolves, two Satyrs, and one Snow Leopard. One of the Wolves, a black furred one, leaped towards him. He sidestepped and swung his arm, knocking the Wolf into a tree where it was instantly unconscious. The other rogues looked over and ran with some supplies, but the silver Wolf glanced back with a sharp howl.  
Oreius picked up the unconscious Wolf, then turned to the group.  
"Is anyone hurt?"  
Heads shook no, so they gathered up what supplies they had left and ran as fast as they could back to Cair Paravel. Oreius checked frequently to make sure the Wolf was still knocked out, and every time he was. It was still night when they arrived back at the Cair Paravel, and the Panthers on guard met them.  
"Tell the majesty's we captured a rogue and await them," Oreius said.  
One Panther ran and the group strode to the throne room. A few minutes ticked by when the Wolf woke up, but upon realizing where he was he snarled and growled at the group. The King and Queens strode in then, and immediately King Peter stepped towards the Wolf.  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
The Wolf just growled and snapped his razor sharp teeth.  
"I will ask again, who are you?"  
The Wolf growled again, but spoke this time," My name is Gale."  
"Are you part of the rogue group that steals from our camps?"  
"Of course I am, and when my King finds out I was taken, he'll storm this palace to find me."  
"Your King? I am your King," Peter said, looking slightly confused.  
"Not you, the Rogue King, my only King," Gale snapped.  
"Who is this Rogue King?" Questioned Lucy softly.  
Gale gazed sharply at her but answered gruffly.  
"He'll come soon, he never leaves one behind. Unless he absolutely needs to."  
The siblings stared at each other, but then Peter spoke.  
"Take him to the dungeons, and give him food and water. Until his 'King' arrives he is not to be let out."  
Gale snarled and shouted as he was led away  
"My King resents you! And when he meets you I'll laugh in your face!"  
The sibling looked shocked and surprised, while one looked suspicious and perhaps a touch hopeful.  
Deep in a secret clearing of the Western Woods, a young boy was sparring with a Centaur, though the boy was winning. But this boy wasn't just any other. His name is Edmund Pevensie, and you'll never meet a greater swordsman, especially duel swords. He grew up to be a handsome, intelligent, witty, clever, kind strategic lad. Though only fourteen, he was loyal, honorable, and courageous. With hair the color if night, intense dark eyes, a lean built, many underestimate him.  
"A fine swordsman you are turning out to be my King," said Roran as Edmund disarmed him.  
"I was mentored by a talented Centaur," Edmund replied as he sheathed his swords.  
They both chuckled, but a yowl interrupted them. They turned to see Nala and her patrol come bursting through the entrance. She ran to Edmund and he met her halfway.  
"My King! The royals, they took Gale!" Nala cried, her eyes watering.  
Rage filled Edmund , and his people took a step back. They knew his temper was terrifying than any they've seen before. It wasn't fiery or emotional, not even close. His was icy cold, his eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. Whoever was on the receiving end say the temperature dropped several degrees.  
"It seems my siblings went to far. Phillip, how do you feel about a trip to Cair Paravel?" Edmund asked the Horse who joined them.  
"Do you even need to ask?" Phillip replied with.  
Edmund smirked and looked around.  
"Nala, Kora (Cheetah), Bane (tawny wolf) and I will leave immediately for Gale. Roran, you're in charge until I get back."  
With that said they headed out, their minds set on getting Gale back. But the group was also curious on how their Kings siblings will react in seeing that the Rogue King who's been giving Cair Paravel trouble for two years is their long lost brother. They should recognize him, he still looks like the Edmund they remember, only older. However, the big surprise would be on how shocked they would be to see him so different.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any good? I'm probably rushing things, but even I want to see the reunion. Also, this information will be important to know:
> 
> Edmunds Guard: Phillip, Nala, Gale, Kora, Bane, Kit, and Airo (Air-o). The latter two you meet later. Review and help get this story some recognition please? And I know this is short, but the chapters get longer...I think.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group was almost at Cair Paravel, having traveled through most of the night and at a bit past dawn they’re where they are now.  
“My King, what shall you do when your siblings recognize you?” Asked Nala.  
“Nothing. But if I know Lucy as well as I think I do, she’ll want to give me a hug. I was so cruel to her just so I could I let off anger, and I deeply regret it. But the other two did nothing to help me at all, even when I came for it. Lucy was too young to do anything, so she’s not guilty for anything.”  
The group nodded and looked forward, watching as the palace of Cair Paravel loomed over them, and the large shadows casting shade for some villagers. They entered the courtyard and some animals looked at them curiously, but what was amazing was the humans among them. The animals of Edmund’s group looked at the humans with curiosity, surprise, and suspicion. Edmund however, was amazed at seeing other humans in Narnia then just Peter, Lucy and Susan. The White Witch, to him, didn’t count as a human. They reached the palace doors and the guards on duty, Centaurs, looked at him and his group with suspicion and yet slow realization.  
“The majesty’s are expecting me, tell them the Rogue is here to see them for something important,” Edmund said, smirking when one of the Centaurs looked at him in anger and slight curiosity. The other Centaur gave his partner a warning look and glance at Edmund.  
“Come with me then.” He turned around and opened one of the big doors, then walked in with Edmund and his group following. They turned through hallway and hallway, twisting and walking, when they came to a stop in front of long, thick doors.  
“I will tell the Majesty’s you are waiting, until then you will wait here.” Said the Centaur and he knocked before walking in. The group waited for a few moments, but then the Centaur came out.  
“They are waiting for you, have a good day.” Edmund nodded respectively at him, enjoying how the Centaur looked at him with surprise, before nodding back. Turning to the doors, Edmund looked at his friends (family). They nodded at him and Edmund opened the doors and calmly strode in, his hand guiding Phillip’s reins and his group following close behind. Edmund glanced up and his breath hitched slightly with long buried emotions trying to escape, but he forced them down. Sitting regally in their thrones sat his siblings. They didn’t change that much. Lucy was slightly taller but was gaining her curves and pretty looks. Susan was still beautiful and also slightly taller, though she looked even more mature then before. And Peter…Peter was a lot taller, handsome, and looked every bit the King he was, though his eyes held a sort of haunted look in them. About what he didn’t know, but he watched as all their eyes widened at seeing him. Shock, happiness, joy, and tears were in Lucy’s eyes, and his heart softened at her expression. Susan looked at him with pain, surprise, and was that…guilt? Peter, his was the most shocking and heart lurching. He looked at Edmund with so much happiness, joy, relief, grief, pain, and sorry in his eyes and face. They all stood up and walked down a few steps.  
“Edmund, is that really you?” Lucy asked, her voice cracking in some places.  
Edmund smirked and spoke,” Do you know anyone else who looks like this?” She shrieked and next thing he knew he was staggering back from the impact of his little sister hugging him to death. He stilled for a moment, but slowly put his arms around her. Peter and Susan were looking in shock, thinking to themselves ‘is this really our little brother?’ Lucy broke the hug before looking up at Edmund, her eyes questioning. He gave her a ‘tell you later’ glance before glancing at Peter and Susan.  
“I’m here for Gale, the black Wolf your patrol kidnapped,” He calmly said, watching as they blinked before Peter cleared his throat.  
“He is yours?”  
“Well, in all actuality, he’s not my possession, he is a free Wolf that gave his loyalty and friendship to me.” Edmund smirked, his cheeky response making Lucy giggle.  
Peter looked at the right corner by their thrones, and unconscious was Gale. Edmund felt anger and concern, and he strode towards him with Peter following along with Nala. As soon as he reached him he knelt and felt his fur.  
“He wasn’t too injured, only minor hits to knock him out, but other than that he wasn’t harmed,” Peter said, watching his little brother and the silver Wolf gently prod ‘Gale’. His little brother is still alive, he couldn’t be happier. Though, some things still confused and befuddled him. Like, if Edmund were alive this whole time, why didn’t he come to Aslan’s camp, or even when the White Witch died why didn’t he seek his family out? Or, if Edmund was this ‘Rogue King’, then wouldn’t that mean that he’s been ambushing his siblings and his subjects? And, not to mention, betraying his family and people in the first place? Though, he could not bring himself to blame Edmund for that, after all; Peter himself was partly the reason why Edmund probably did what he did. And now, watching his brother lift Gale in his arms, with the silver Wolf obediently in his shadow, he found that Edmund had certainly changed. He still couldn’t believe Ed was alive though, because four years is a long time to wait. Edmund was now fourteen, already becoming a man, and he had, apparently from what he gathered over the years, a renegade group consisting of mostly Fell Beasts, those who were loyal to Jadis, and regular everyday Narnian creatures. But Edmund was prisoner to the Witch, and the creatures (most) are now loyal to him.  
“I’ll be taking my leave now, though,” Here Edmund looked at Lucy who looked crestfallen at him departing, “I will of course, visit you Lucy; that is if you’ll grant permission?” Lucy’s face immediately brightened and she nodded rapidly, but Peter and Susan didn’t (obviously) agree with his decision.  
“Wait Edmund, what nonsense are you speaking of? You’re back, alive, you can take your place by us now, like you were meant too,” Susan said, not noticing Edmund’s eyes freezing up like blistering ice. Peter though, he noticed and took an unnoticed step back, the look reminding him of Jadis, and it frightened him to know Edmund was in her presence long enough to adapt some of her characteristics.  
“Susan- oh wait, Queen Susan the Gentle, I decide my life, not some prophecy, and I will not abandon or leave my rogues. They’ve been my family for four years, and after all they’ve done for me I suddenly just announce I’m leaving to live in a glorious palace with the family who ignored and neglected me? No, but of course I will be seen in Cair but only because I’m visiting my little sister who deserved none of my harsh treatment and to make up for lost time.” At that, Edmund gently lay Gale on Phillip’s back and took the reins. Nala and Kora glanced at Lucy and Nala smiled. An amazing feat for a Wolf.  
“A pleasure meeting you Valiant, your title certainly become you, and I hope you wouldn’t mind if we were come along with Edmund during his visits would you? We are very protective of our dear pup-“ here Edmund blushed and hissed,”Nala, snap your jaw shut…please?” Nala snickered and followed as Edmund opened the double doors and strode down the hall. The group was immediately at his heels and the siblings stared at the closing doors, each with different emotions and thoughts cluttering and distracting them. Peter however shook his head and walked over to the doors.  
“Peter, what’re you doing?” Hissed Susan, her eyes narrowing and lips tightening.  
“Our brother is still alive and he just walked out. I don’t know about you Susan, but I never stopped looking for him, and suddenly he turns up. I’ve been horrible to him, and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to him. Lucy, I take it you’re coming with?”  
Lucy smiled and skipped towards Peter, who linked arms with her and they went down the halls Edmund took. Meanwhile, Susan stood there with her thoughts confused. She felt guilty about the worst moment she had ever made three years ago. Lucy and Peter, especially Peter (shudder) never stopped looking for Edmund, never lost faith and hope that Edmund was alive. They spent almost every day going out themselves to look and scout, maybe also blow off anger, frustration, and mourn. Oh how ashamed she felt when after a year & half with no sign of Edmund she told herself he was dead so they had to stop looking. She tried to convince Lucy and Peter to stop too, but Lucy held onto hope and prayed to Aslan every night, and Peter…Peter yelled and screamed at her for even suggesting it. Susan could honestly admit that she’s never seen him so mad and hurt before, and for a moment she thought he would've hit her; but she immediately dismissed those thoughts and felt ashamed for even thinking that of her brother. But now, seeing Edmund now after all these years, she too had so many apologies to give not to Peter and Lucy, but especially Edmund. Sighing to herself, Susan ruefully smiled and walked elegantly in the direction her siblings took. She could make up for her foolish and idiotic actions when she got the chance. Like what Peter had said, she too would spend her whole life making up for lost years and many more.

 

s


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the three royals were still in the throne room, Edmund and his Guard were already out in the courtyard and he just mounted Phillip.  
“I must say my King, but did that ‘reunion’ go as you planned?” Phillip asked as Edmund settled in for comfort. When Phillip talked some other Horses looked at him with confusion, disgust, anger, and disappointment.  
“It went exactly as I planned. Right now Peter and Susan are thinking and talking about how terrible they were to me and how they’ll spend the rest of their lives making it up to me; among other things though. And I bet they’re also going to follow us, so let’s go right now.”  
The group quickly left the courtyard and nearly ran into villagers while doing so. Edmund was thinking of how long they’ll have before Peter and the rest caught up with them, so he got an idea.  
“We’ll take the ‘shortcut’, and see how they’ll think of me then. If they still accept me, then I underestimated them, but if they react with negative feelings and emotions, then I was right to not have come to them earlier.” Edmund said. His group glanced at him with wide eyes, but nodded after. Edmund had a plan, and they’d follow him through with it.  
“My King, are we going ‘that’ way for a highly important logical, foolish brash reason?” Kora asked, her voice and eyes saying she was completely sirius. Edmund smirked and Kora sighed as the group continued on the Western Wood. Nala however, was thinking of the confrontation. The littlest one, Lucy, was innocent, slightly naive, but optimistic and compassionate. The middle, Susan, was very beautiful yes, but she was mature, logical, haughty, and (perhaps only she saw it) vain and bossy. But Edmund said she was like that because she’s motherly, so she’ll explore the girl later. And then the oldest, Peter. She could tell immediately that he was relieved, happy, and surprised slightly that Edmund was there. Yet, his eyes held pain, grief, sorrow, joy, relief, and determination when he looked at Edmund. Despite how much of an expert Edmund was at observation, he probably didn’t notice just how much longing and need there was in Peter’s eyes. To hug his little brother, to smile and cover his face with kisses, and hold him and never let go. To Nala, this made her think of how Edmund would be when he forgives Peter. So very protected, loved and dependent Peter would be with him. But, alas, Edmund was very stubborn, and she thought of how it’ll probably be two or three months before Edmund forgives them, though only three because Edmund wouldn’t admit it. Yes, it would be so very amusing to see how much Peter would do to warm himself in Edmund’s life again. Grinning with glee, she caught up to Phillip’s side and looked up at Edmund.  
“Edmund, are you sure you want to go this way? Remember what happened last time?”  
Edmund sighed and nodded, thinking of how he almost lost his ‘family’ that last time. He tugged Phillip’s reins and he stopped trotting, looking back to face Edmund.  
“Nala has brought up an exceptional point, so we’ll continue home like always instead of taking the ‘shortcut’.’’ Edmund’s made sure his voice carried on, because frankly, his siblings weren’t exactly enough that he couldn’t hear them with whatever group they brought. Well, Peter never was exactly sneaky and silent, neither was Susan, but surprisingly Lucy was quiet when she wanted to be. Though, they did have a group with them, and they weren’t quiet too. Oh well, practice makes perfect, or something like that. Edmund glanced to his right to see a big willow tree, with one purple splatter of paint on the thickest lowest branch.  
“Wait, let’s say hello to Wynter.” Edmund said, getting off of Phillip and walking over to the tree, tapping a complicated sequence on the paint splattered branch. He then stepped back and the tree rippled. Coming from the tree was a beautiful wood Nymph, with flowing silver hair, warm cinnamon eyes, and porcelain complexion. Age wise she looked like a middle aged woman, but maintaining her youth.  
“Edmund dear, you’ve haven’t visited me for so long. How are you?” ‘Wynter’ asked.  
“Wonderful. Listen, how are things around here?” Edmund asked, smiling and chuckling as she put a flower crown on his head.  
“I’m glad you asked actually, there’s this really horrible Minotaur and Hag who demand I leave my tree. It’s horrible!”  
“Did they say why you have to leave? Because if not I’m confident we could…persuade them.”  
“No, they never said why. But it must be something horrible, because the Hag always said that “The White Shard is all we need, and soon blood of the Conniving Tongue will be last”, but I couldn’t hear more.” Wynter said, leveling sad eyes to him and climbing on one of her tree branches. Edmund, however, felt cold. The White Shard? He knew that, some of his snake friends talk of the shard, and the history behind it. If the Fell Beasts were after it, then it could only mean bad things. He took a deep breath, and smiled a smooth smile at Wynter.  
“You’ve been very helpful Wynter, thank you, I’ll visit again when I have time. Take care, okay?”  
“Of course, ees uoy noos dnumdE!”  
Edmund smiled and shook his head as she went back inside her tree, then he started walking back to Phillip and mounting him.  
“You heard Wynter, we’ll talk about this with the rest of them,” Edmund announced, his voice sharp and icy.  
The group shuddered and nodded, and just as they were about to leave multiple twigs snapped from behind them and was off Phillip in a flash and a dagger already released from his hand. It soared past and locked itself in a tree right beside Peter’s head. Beautiful blue eyes widened in shock, and the owner turned to look at Edmund with an impressed look. Lucy and Susan were stiff and Lucy slowly relaxed and the three royals threw a weary glance at Edmund. Edmund however, was not amused and even though he knew they were following him, he didn’t actually think they would show themselves.  
“I knew you were following me, you’re not exactly quiet. What do you want?” He demanded, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.  
“We were…we had…w-we just needed to know that it was actually you, that you were alive and real and breathing,” Peter stuttered out, his eyes never leaving Edmund’s face for a moment. Edmund sighed and uncrossed his arms, before he started walking forward and stopping in front the taller boy. He held Peter’s eyes as he pulled his dagger from the tree. His ears strained as he glanced to their far left, before his eyes flashed with annoyance. He then glanced at Susan and Lucy and backed away, halting when he reached Phillip’s side.  
“Og dna teg stnemecrofnier, ereht era lleF stsaeB gnimoc ruo yaw,” Edmund said to his group, his eyes grim as they ran off quickly. He turned to his siblings and glared.  
“You brought a group, get your weapons ready because your little party got the attention of Fell Beasts.” With that comment he attached his dagger to his wrist, then took out his duel swords. His eyes scanned around them and his ears kept picking up low crackling leaves. The Woods were quiet, way too quiet, so he didn’t move and noticed his siblings and their group take in defensive stances. Edmund’s breathing was slow and quiet, and when he glanced around again he widened his eyes and struck his right sword out into the air. The sound of metal being hit filled the quiet atmosphere, and when the four sibling glanced down they saw an arrow. All of a sudden the woods burst with life as Fell Beasts came pouring in from around them. Edmund slashed at a Black Dwarf who tried to stab him, and blood spurted out of the hole where his head used to be. Some splashed on Edmund, but he barely noticed. A Hag was aiming a spell at Lucy who was too busy pouring a red liquid in a Fawns mouth to notice. Edmund grabbed his own dagger and quickly threw with as much as he can. The dagger sailed through the air, whizzing past others locked in battle before puncturing through the skin of the Hags throat. The Hags hands flew to her throat, blood pouring out rapidly as she gasped, gurgled and sputtered. He was by her side in seconds as he pulled out the dagger and turning to Lucy, who was staring at him in shock and thanks. Edmund then looked around, watching as a Fawn was skewered by a Minotaur, and a Satyr’s heels cut by two Dwarf, one black and the other red. His attention then caught sight of a ragged and thin dusty brown fur, a scarred muzzle and a scar that went through its left eye. He swung his sword and charged at it, but the Wolf dodged to the left and Edmund spun with it. His left sword slashed and his right took on defense. The Wolf whined when the left sliced it right foreleg, but then it (she, definitely a she) growled and pounced on his left arms. He hissed and gritted his teeth as claws and teeth dug in, but he then swung with his right sword and stabbed the side of the Wolf. A pained yelp followed and she let go, though by dragging her claws as she slipped off. Bitch! Edmund hissed again and looked around, noticing that only few Fell Beasts were left, but then he saw the Black Dwarf sneaking up on Peter. Panic, fear, terror, they welled up inside him and he charged forward, readying his dagger. But when the Dwarf readied its own long-knife, he threw the dagger and watched as it…hit its arm. The cry of pain alerted Peter and Edmund was already bringing his right sword down on the Dwarf, but it dodged and leaped at him with the knife. Edmund backed away from the frenzied strikes, but then Peter joined in and made to stab the Dwarf. It sensed the attack coming and went further in front of Edmund but then skirted to the left, making Peter’s sword stab Edmund in his stomach.

 

A/N: I am such a b*tch for that cliffhanger, but in my defense I was reading an awesome PJO story when the author left a high cliffhanger and said she couldn’t update for awhile yet. So I’m taking my anger out on this. Btw, if you catch the little pun I made, you get a shout out. The hint is: It came from another book, popular today, well known tomorrow, famous in the past. I love riddles! And the 'language' Edmund is speaking? It's just the words backwards, but he's fluent in that.:)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edmund was used to battles, and the casualties, and the injuries, but, not to brag, he was never usually injured. Sure he had a few nicks here and there, but a sword to the stomach he never had. But Peter’s, his was a broadsword, and it hurt. It really, really hurt. It hurt more than when the bullies beat him, it hurt more than training with Roran, it more than when that dagger went through his palm. And a sword to the stomach no one usually survives. Besides, his eyes are glazing over and he can see the blurry image of Peter quickly yank the sword out (ouch!), and turn on the Dwarf. Edmund fell to his knees and barely heard the sound of fighting stop, and figures came to his side. They looked like his Guard, and he smiled. At least he’ll die with his family by his side. His eyes closing, he saw their mouths move but no sound coming out, and then Lucy appeared above him with a container of red liquid. His eyes closed and he felt drops of liquid hit his mouth, and on reflex he opened his mouth and swallowed. His last breath left him and let the darkness take him.

 

The sun and moon were always described as opposites, each different from each other, but yet they needed the other. While one is light, and the other dark, and one is warm, while the other is cold, they need each other. Each do one thing a day, on the same day, but differently while yet relying on the other. While they are separate, there are times when both meet. When both peacefully meet, and yet both still working. And when they separate again, they continue to do what they always do. But yet sometimes they will meet again. And it will go on, and on, and on…

 

To Edmund, waking up in a room you wouldn’t recognize will cause one to panic. Which is why he leaped off and grabbed his swords from the dresser beside him, ignoring the throbbing from his stomach. Where was he? One of the first things Roran taught him was to always check your surroundings, so he did. Wide room, king sized bed, small dining area, a desk and chair, a decent sized wardrobe, soft thick rugs, shelf lined with book upon book, two doors, and a balcony. Sunlight was shining through the balcony doors, so it’s probably a new day. Taking a deep breath, he looked at himself and saw he was dressed in a rather fancy outfit. Silvery blue tunic, dark brown trousers; the kind of outfits his camp would steal. Looking around, he saw a long mirror situated by the wardrobe. Edmund slowly walked towards it, wincing from the soreness of his stomach. He gripped his tunic and pulled it up, but he didn’t expect to see the pink and slightly white long scar, the scar Peter’s blade gave him. Peter, Susan, Lucy, his guard, where were they? He had his swords, he was cleaned up…who cleaned him? Shaking his head, he continued to look at the scar, tracing it, wincing when it stung. Knocking on the door made him look up, and when it opened Lucy and Peter came in, halting when they saw Edmund and the scar.  
“Edmund, you’re awake! We were so worried when you didn’t wake up. How do you feel?” Lucy yelled, running over and taking his hand.  
“I feel fine Lucy, except for the soreness and occasional sting of pain. How long was I out?” He questioned, narrowing his eyes at both Lucy and Peter when they avoided looking at him.  
“Peter, how long have I been out?” This was logical of course. He hardly spoke or looked at Peter, by talking to him with a question that concerned his welfare then got his attention. Even now, Peter glanced at him, flinched then; sighed as he looked down.  
“Lucy poured juice from a special flower that has healing properties. Usually it would leave no scar, but for some unknown reason you have yours. You’ve been out for four days, waking up for a few minutes, but you’re finally awake.”  
Four days, he’s been out for four days?! What has he missed? Were his guard okay?!  
“My guard, are they alright? Any injured, dead?! Tell me they’re alright!” He was near bolting out the door, the only reason he wasn’t was because he didn’t know where he was; therefore he will not know where his guard was.  
“Relax, your guard is fine, you were the only one injured. And if you were wondering, you’re at Cair Paravel. I think a Snow Leopard named Kit went to tell your group the news. However, you should rest some more if your injury still hurts.” Peter explained, yet he still wasn’t looking Edmund in the eyes. Suspicious, yet something he didn’t have time to think on.  
“I’m not laying back down, I have to gather my guard and then we’ll be going home. So if you could just tell me where my boots and other weapons are I’ll be on my way.”  
Silence greeted him, and he glanced up from twiddling with his swords. Peter and Lucy looked shocked, hurt, confused, emotions like that. He could guess why. They probably thought that now that he was here he would stay and they could be one big happy family.  
“You’re leaving? But we just got you back, after all these years, and you’re leaving us? Why?” Lucy, little Lucy. Of course he missed her, and he would do almost anything to wipe away those tears gathering in her eyes.  
“Not forever Lucy, I’ll visit once and awhile, but I have to go back home and be with my group.”  
“…What about visiting now? Stay for a few days, maybe a month, and we’ll catch up? Trade stories and do activities together?” That’s what rushed out of Lucy’s mouth, and honestly; he hasn’t thought of that at all.  
“A month? You want me to stay a month here? Lucy, what exactly am I supposed to here for a month? I was stabbed with Peter’s broadsword in the stomach, granted it was an accident, but shouldn’t I be going back to my group?” Edmund asked, because what was he supposed to do? If she wanted them all to sit and discuss where he’s been all these years and why he never came to them, then he will leave and never come back.  
“We could spar, you could help us with treaties and things like that, maybe catch up. Just for a month. And if you like it here maybe we could discuss another time for a visit. Please Edmund? I miss you, even if you were a bully to me I missed you.”  
Ouch. She had to use that card, guilt-play. He was flooded with shame, for bullying her and for what he was about to do. He’ll probably regret it. Actually he is already regretting it and he hasn’t said anything yet.  
“…Just a month.”

 

A/N: Not my greatest chapter, but I had an illness called writers block, and I am still recovering, so go ahead and type to me about how shitty this chapter is. I will wholeheartedly agree with you. But, Edmund agreed and is now staying at Cair Paravel! Now we’re getting somewhere. Plot, drama, angst, humor, all that junk. And I’m not sure, but I think this is probably the longest chapter I’ve written, but if not; maybe one of the longest. Perhaps I should write my chapters longer. Anyway, I’m going to my cousins soon, and my updates will be delayed. CLIFFHANGER!

(For future reference, all these chapters are old, and these author notes are from Quotev, so I am not at my cousins or anywhere. Remember I'm just copying the chapters from Quotev, and pasting them here. But I did catch mistakes I never noticed before and fixed up some of the chapters.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Even though Edmund had agreed to stay, he still wasn’t happy about it. For one thing, he had to stay in a castle with Peter for a whole month. Second, most of the kingdom was probably now aware that he was coming, and they still remembered him as a traitor. Thirdly, he could only bring a few of his guard while Roran and the others stayed behind to protect the camp. There were of course some bonuses to be at Cair Paravel. He could have a decent training area, he didn’t have to hunt or steal food, and he had his own room. Even leaders deserved a long vacation once in a while. So while he packed what he needed, Edmund decided to bring Nala, Gale, Bane, Kit, Kira, Airo, and Kira’s kit, Leo. Edmund had suggested the name for the young tom after the months that represent the sign of the Leo. For instance, there is August. However, this vacation won’t exactly go smoothly. Edmund knows that Lucy will attempt to have him tell them everything that has happened since four years ago. And Edmund has no problem with that, but he knows they’ll want to know deeper more intimate things. They’ll think they’re entitled to know because they’re family, but honestly, four years really strains the relationship. But he knew that sooner or later he’ll have to fix the broken bonds, though it will take a lot of work. The bond’s been broken since before entering Narnia. However, Edmund knew he had to at least try, because Lucy is, and then Peter will, and surely after it’ll be Susan. But first he’ll have to rest awhile, seeing as how he was stabbed. Though Lucy’s cordial did do a fantastic job at healing him, leaving him with nothing but a scar, a tender scar; but still a scar. How was that possible?  
“Edmund! Are you alright? We’re waiting for you to have lunch with us.”  
Edmund turned to see Lucy step into his room, a bright smile on her face. He couldn’t help but smile ack.  
“Yes Lucy, I’m quite alright. I was just thinking about how I’ll spend my time here.”  
“Don’t worry, as soon as you’re recovered I’ll show the training grounds. I think you’ll be very impressed. There’s also the library, and villages, and an astronomy tower!” Lucy couldn’t tame her excitement as she said this. Edmund himself couldn’t help but let show an amused smile, and a raised eyebrow.  
“I don’t need rest Lucy, I’m perfectly fine. Besides, I’m used to fighting and training while wounded. Roran wouldn’t let me rest, saying how the enemy won’t wait and let you recover. So if you could, maybe I can be shown the training grounds?”  
It was obvious Lucy was hesitant on letting him wander when he should be resting, but in the end she reluctantly nodded her head and made her way out the door with Edmund following.  
“So Lucy, do you specialize in any areas?” He asked.  
“Yep, I train in medical fields, and I dabble a little bit in throwing daggers and knives.”  
Edmund grinned, and his eyes shown with glee as he spoke,” Then maybe you’ll permit me permission to spar with you?”  
Lucy’s grin was answer enough.

 

Upon reaching the training grounds they were greeted with the sight of Peter fighting an imaginary enemy, though his strikes were skilled. Edmund thought that maybe Peter will spar with him, but dismissed the idea immediately. Perhaps later when things are better…  
“Here Edmund, we’ll start here so that we won’t bother Peter. Now, what weapons shall you be using?”  
Edmund continued to eye Peter, but then he looked at Lucy and smirked,” Duel swords for me, I prefer them to single handed.”  
Lucy’s eyes widened. “You can use duel swords? Not even Peter can do that, even though Oreius tries so hard to teach him. You must have had a pretty good teacher Ed, because I think Oreius might take you aside to help with training.”  
Edmund just smiled and slowly unsheathed his gleaming and prized Red and Black Dwarf made swords. The blades themselves were true beauty’s to look at. Both were colored the darkest shade of night, with their handles shining a glorious silver. Though the right blade held just a touch of purple infused with the black, while the left had dark blue. And if one looked closely, each blade had words inscribed in them. The right one had Just written in Latin calligraphy, while the left had Loyalty in the same language and font. Both were perfect for the swords, and in battle they very much describe how they would be used. Lucy too, noticed the dazzling swords and language.  
“I’ve never seen swords look like that before! They’re obviously Dwarf made, but the coloring! And the words, they’re magnificent! Though I don’t recognize that language, it’s not Narnian, what is it Edmund?”  
Edmund didn’t hesitate to answer, “You were right about them being Dwarf made, though they’re both Red and Black Dwarf crafted, and as for the coloring, well, I went for something unique and different. The color black is represented as usually something bad, but what others forget is that humans and beasts alike are sometimes compared with colors. I like to think of myself as compared with black, because while I’m not the easiest and nicest person, I have my moments and people are surprised by us because we don’t reveal much. The silver is for the fact that, like I said, we have our moments, and the fact that silver goes good with black (here Lucy giggled). The purple is shown that while the color is dark and can be mistaken for black, it’s not the same. Blue is for those are calm, balanced. Without a mediator, then nothing can be accomplished. And as for the words, the right is the word just in Latin, the language from where we came from that few would bother to learn? The left, however, is loyalty. Because without that, then where would you, Peter, Susan, and I be? You three have your subjects, I have my own. Without loyalty Lucy, wouldn’t most of us be lonely and dead?”  
It was quiet as Lucy stared at Edmund, her gaze intense and piercing his own dark eyes. She seemed to be studying him, or looking for something. Eventually she let a soft and sort of sad smile come upon her face. It made him uncomfortable, as if he disappointed her or something like that.  
“You really have changed so much haven’t you? You’re so very different and changed, yet one can tell you are still Edmund.”  
Edmund cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, yet a bitter smile rested on his lips. She didn’t know how right she actually was. He was still Edmund from before. He still hated Peter after all, he was still stubborn and witty; but yet he was a stranger to her.  
“I think that we’ve spent too much time conversing, are we going to fight? And I have one thing to say, I won’t be going easy on you.” Edmund said as he smirked, swinging both his swords like a windmill would.  
Lucy gave her head a shake and grinned while replying back, “I should hope not brother I expect a challenge.”  
Edmund’s eyes glinted and his smirk grew. She really is much like him and others don’t even know it.

 

A/N: Wow, I have not updated for so long. (Actually compared to other stories I’ve not). This chapter is mostly a filler, and I’ve put in some foreshadowing in this, see if you can spot it. Also, I pride myself on feeling that I know enough proper grammar and punctuation and spelling. But feel free to correct me on things, I am only in 9th grade. Newly freshman. Also, if you’ve read my profile you’ll know that I’m from the States, yet I might have some British spelling in here. For that I blame the fact that I was watching Hetalia earlier. Yes I love Hetalia, don’t judge! Anyway, Lucy is only familiar to the old Edmund, so the new one will take some getting used to. I wouldn’t exactly compare it to this saying, but I think partly that it might be fitting. “Better that devil you know.” Also, Narnian is a language in the books, but I can't remember it ever being used. Though I know for a fact it is real, just like Hyrulian. Bye!  
(Chapter are old/and from Quotev, ignore most of the author note. Not all of it though!)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is going to be something different.

 

The Western Woods was quiet as a Badger, Faun, and a black and white Tom Cat went forth to their destination. All three had a problem, a very big problem they felt that needed taking care of. The Badger, whom was named Nutmeg, turned her lithe body as they reached a clearing with a small cabin. Nutmeg shivered as they reached the porch, and then paused.  
“Is this right? Should we really be doing this?” Nutmeg asked, looking at her companions.  
The Tom looked at her and a low growl could be heard.  
“Having second thoughts Nutmeg? You know this has to be done badger, or the future of Narnia will be ruined. Besides, you’re part of this, and if you told anyone you’ll be in as much trouble as us. We have to meet her, to do what’s right.” With that said the Tom padded towards the door and scratched. Nutmeg turned towards the Faun, whom was named Tulius.  
“Tulius, are we doing what’s right? Or are we doing wrong?”  
Tulius looked at her, and he smiled a bit.  
“Nutmeg, what we are doing is both right and wrong. How were doing this is wrong, but why we’re doing it is right. Don’t worry, it’ll be for the best. And while Beltzer is a bit too enthusiastic, he’s dedicated.” The door opened and the three walked in, though Beltzer (the Tom) quickly padded over to the middle of the room where a rocking chair slowly rocked back and forth.  
“My lady, we’ve arrived! And we bring news, both good and bad. But it’ll work perfectly for our plans my lady.” Beltzer exclaimed, his long tail moving left and right. The rocking stopped and a figure slowly stood up. They wore a cloak and hood, and they turned around.  
“You better hope this news of yours is worth it. Were you followed? The unknown woman questioned.  
This time Tulius spoke, “No my lady, we made sure of it.”  
The woman scoffed and lowered her hood to reveal a beautiful face. Long, curly brown hair cascaded down to her hips, while her eyes were a bright emerald green complete with curly lashes; peachy skin that would be smooth to the touch, full plump lips, and high cheek bones completed her. She also stood at 5’8”. The woman smiled, but her eyes held nothing but malice.  
“You three will continue to be my spy’s, and in two weeks’ time I will be ready to complete out plan. Now, you do know that should you be discovered I have no use for you. So you better do well.”  
Nutmeg swallowed, and opened her mouth. “M-my lady, t-the other S-son of Adam arrived, w-what should we d-do about him?”  
The woman glanced at her and smirked, “Men are always distracted by pretty little things; you leave him to me. After all, he did betray his family once for a pretty woman, he will do it again.”  
Here she and Beltzer cackled with malicious laughter, while Tulius looked at Nutmeg.  
“What about the High King? Or his sisters? What about them my lady?” Tulius asked.  
“The High King is no different from other men, he and his brother will fight over my affections while his sisters will be happy to have another girl in the family. And when that unknown pesky family loyalty is broken and gone, our plans will already be almost complete. That’s when we finish it. Now, are you ready?”  
All three nodded and the woman waved her hand at the door; it slowly opened. The three started towards it, though Nutmeg looked back. The woman was gazing at her with no emotion, and a frown came upon her face. Nutmeg turned back around and quickly ran to catch up with Tulius and Beltzer. While she did want to go forth with this plan, she did of course have doubts. The other Son of Adam, from what little she’s seen of him, didn’t look like an average man. He came into the castle with two swords, a group of Fell Beasts, rode in on a talking Horse, and from the rumors she heard fought like a man possessed against the Fell Beasts still loyal to the White Witch. The way he speaks, he must have some sort of spell on his voice, because Nutmeg felt like doing everything he said. She remembered hearing a word before, what was it? Ah, silver tongue. Yes, he has a silver tongue. And since he’s part of the big prophesy, as a king he’ll have everyone wrapped around his finger in no time. He’ll be a perfect diplomat, and to survive in the Western Woods for four years he must be smart. And the way his ‘Guard’ followed him, he just be the leader and therefore he has their loyalty. Nutmeg knows she isn’t the brightest Badger, but even she can tell that trying to get his attention will not be an easy task. If only Lady Lunarus would see that. But what can Nutmeg do? Lunarus has magic, and she’s only a Badger who works in the library. Even if Nutmeg told someone of what was coming, Lunarus would surely find her, and if not that, then Nutmeg will be sentenced to the dungeons for treason. Overall, she’s a coward. And cowards are always hated by everyone. Beltzer will never betray their lady, though she doesn’t know about Tulius. Tulius works in the stables, Beltzer’s just a common villager, and she herself works in the library. Lady Lunarus would kill all three of them for probably only the littlest of reasons. Besides, Nutmeg knows for sure that Lady Lunarus had another loyal someone, who Lunarus said, “Is worth more than all three of you combines.” For now though, they’ll have to wait, wait and see how things will play out.

 

Lady Lunarus, as the three called her, was not in fact a noblewoman anymore. Her father was killed in battle years ago in battle with Fell Beasts. Her mother was having an affair with another nobleman while her father was away. Her mother got pregnant with another girl and she treated the little brat as though she was a princess. Of course though, when the lord her mother was laying with found out she was pregnant, he didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. The bastard was named Ophelia, and she was a little brat. She whined and screamed when she didn’t get what she wanted, she bothered Lunarus so much with always wanting to play, and stole everything from Lunarus. Lunarus once had a glass figurine of a Lion that her father gave her, and when Ophelia laid eyes on it she wanted it. So one night she crept into her half-sisters room and grabbed the Lion. In the morning Lunarus looked everywhere for it, and when she saw Ophelia had it she yanked it from her hands. Ophelia screamed and cried and when their mother came to see what happened she told Lunarus to let Ophelia have it.  
“But mother, father gave this to me, it’s all I have left of him!” Lunarus had yelled, tears painting her beautiful face.  
“Give it to Ophelia, she deserves it Lunarus!”  
Lunarus had felt her heart break and glanced at the little wench. She was smiling smugly and was already reaching for the figurine. Even though Ophelia was 12, she was conniving. Lunarus was 17, and she felt something inside her snap.  
“NO!” The windows shattered and glass went everywhere, furniture flew against walls and broke, and her mother and Ophelia went flying back a few spaces. The mother, Lady Elle, looked at her oldest daughter in fear, disgust, and anger. Elle glanced at Ophelia, and tried to crawl over to her, but a force held her back. Lunarus looked at the damage she did, her eyes widened in shock, but then glanced at a large glass shard. Her hair looked windblown, and her emerald eyes were glowing with power. Lunarus felt the magic in her, how it was repressed for so long only to break free when her emotions were strong enough. She glanced at Ophelia and her eyes darkened in anger. Lunarus took a step towards her, but her mother’s voice stopped her.  
“No Lunarus please, don’t hurt her!”  
Lunarus looked at her and moved her hand, as if shooing away a fly. Elle’s neck moved quickly to the right, and a sickening crack was heard. Lunarus looked at her mother with a passing glance, feeling only the smallest of regret and sorrow. But then she looked at Ophelia. Ophelia, the cause of all her problems. Ophelia, who was nothing but a bastard child worth nothing! Ophelia, who wanted her fathers…her father’s gift. Lunarus quickly glanced around, looking for that glass lion, and then looked down at her feet. The lion was on the ground, in pristine shape with not one scratch. Lunarus scooped it up and turned back to Ophelia. Her little sister was waking up, her brown eyes glancing around the room. When she saw Elle she screamed.  
“Mommy! Mommy no!”  
Lunarus watched as the brat hovered over their dead mother, before leaving the room. She was about to go out the front door when a hand grabbed her dress. Her magic flared to life and pushed the hand away. Lunarus turned around and looked down with hate at Ophelia. Ophelia who was crying with snot running down her nose.  
“Lunarus, don’t leave me! I don’t want to be alone! I’m your sister, family sticks together!”  
Her words made Lunarus angry, and she gripped the smaller girl’s shoulders.  
“My family was happy! I had a lovely father, a loving mother, it was fine! Until my mother laid eyes on your father. He got her pregnant, abandoned both of you, and then my father was killed! And then mother gave all her attention, her care, her love, to you! You who became a spoiled, selfish, whiny brat! We’re not family Ophelia! You’re nothing!”  
Lunarus took her hands off and opened the door, walked out, then slammed it close. She took off towards the woods, her cloak billowing around her as she ran. Had Lunarus been paying attention she would’ve noticed the small shape following her.

 

Lunarus snapped out of the horrible memory, ignoring the tears slowly falling down her face. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to her dresser and picked up a glass lion. The smallest of sad, longing smile was shown on her face, before it disappeared. The cottage door opened and a voice spoke, “The plants you asked for, I got them Lunarus.”  
Lunarus didn’t even glance at the person, instead she simply smiled and opened her mouth, “Good, I needed them. Soon, we’ll have what we want and no one can stop us.”  
Lunarus finally turned around and glanced at the slightly smaller figure. The person was another beautiful female, with dark brown wavy hair that fell down mid-back, with tanned skin and olive green eyes. She stood at 5’6”, and smiled back at Lunarus.  
“Soon we’ll get what we both deserve Ophelia, and together we’ll be unbeatable.”  
“With you guiding this sister, then it must work. When have you ever failed?”

 

  
A/N: Yeah, here’s the chapter. Well, I know for a fact this is the longest chapter I’ve written. Btw, the names of my oc’s? I made them up except for Nutmeg, Lunarus, and Ophelia. Beltzer was, well I was thinking of Balthazar from Supernatural, but then I played around with his name for a bit and got Beltzer. Tulius was going to be Julius, but then I decided to change it up. Nutmeg is actually the name of Firestar’s mother from Warriors, so Erin Hunter owns it, not me. Lunarus and Ophelia are both names from the game Brave Frontier, I had my dad choose them. So yeah, please don’t sue me. Stay tuned to find out more! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When she was younger, Lanarus’s father always said, “Family doesn’t end with blood.” She had taken her father’s words to heart, childhood friends became family, along with pets. But she cut all ties with family on that certain day. Running away from her hometown was hard, but she had to. Though, that may be because she knew the king and queen of Cair Paravel would most probably come to inspect what happened. But that accident happened 3 years ago. Now that she was 21 things would be different. She learnt a lot of things in the past few years. First she wanted to find out how she had magic. So she asked almost every Hag she encountered. One was willing to answer her questions, of course though they asked for something in return. Having nothing but her father’s gift, Lunarus refused; and to teach the Hag a lesson she unleashed her magic onto her. Luckily for the Hag Lunarus was still new at magic, and had she let more power flow into the hit the Hag would’ve been dead. But she still learnt her lesson. The Hag told Lunarus that magic goes with bloodline. It’s most likely either her grandparent; whether maternal or fraternal, had magic and it skipped generations.  
“But my magic just awoke when I was seventeen, why haven’t I shown signs when I was younger?” Lunarus asked.  
“Were you a happy child, not one for letting their emotions control them?” The Hag questioned.  
“Well, now that you mention it the only time I’ve ever lost control was when I was seventeen, and I was so angry. I felt something inside me snap and suddenly my home was a mess. And I let my anger control me, I killed my mother and felt so little remorse and guilt.”  
“And there’s the big factor with magic. It all depends on your emotions. If you let them control you then you’ll be inexperienced and weak. If you throw a temper tantrum then who knows what else you’ll destroy. How about this, I’ll teach you to control your magic and won’t tell anyone about you, but in return you do something for me.”  
Lunarus eyed the hag before speaking,” What do you want?”  
“The new royals, they don’t deserve their thrones. I want your help in taking them down.”  
Lunarus’s eyes widened in shock and curiosity, and her mouth hung open.  
“Why?”  
“Only the White Witch deserved that throne, and now she’s dead. And as one whom has known her, I will take the throne.” The Hag said, her beady eyes eyeing Lunarus with malicious greed.  
“I-I don’t know. They seem to be doing a good job at ruling, and the White Witch put us all in a century of winter. Besides, it’s because of her that my father is dead! My father fought bravely in battle and was slain by her army! She was part of the reason my family fell apart. Why would I help you when you follow her work? Even if I can train my magic I wouldn’t accept!”  
The Hag narrowed her eyes and her hand shot out, backhanding Lunarus. Her head whipped the left, and she tasted blood on her tongue. The coppery liquid slid a bit out of her mouth and Lunarus turned back to the Hag. Her eyes briefly glowed and she felt the wonderful feeling of her magic flowing through her. It lashed out at the Hag and she was thrown back a few feet.  
“You see, this is what I meant! No control young witch!” The Hag yelled, cackling with glee at the display.  
“No, I meant to do that Hag. Attack me again and I’ll do much worse!”  
“Come now young witch, listen to me. What I’ll be telling you will make you change your mind about turning me down.”  
Lunarus warily eyed the Hag before reluctantly nodding.  
“The White Witch may have put us all in a 100 year lasting winter, and the great and all powerful Aslan wasn’t around. Then 4 kids arrive and now everyone is seeing the great lion. At the Battle of Beruna he took down my mistress easily. Tell me darling, if he was able to do that, why didn’t he do that years ago before your father was killed? After all, it was so east. So who’s really to blame? The one who didn’t even know your father existed, or the one of said he’d protect everyone in Narnia?”  
It really wasn’t Aslan fault, but Lunarus wasn’t thinking clearly. All she could think about was the fact that Asland did vow to protect every Narnian, and yet he let her father die. In fact, he let countless others die too! Even Queen Swanwhite! How could someone so powerful not defeat a Witch who wasn’t even half his age?  
Meanwhile, the Hag observed the young woman and inwardly cackled. ‘So easily manipulated.’  
“Well young witch, what do you say now?”  
Lunarus inhaled shakily before hesitantly looking at the Hag.  
“A-alright, I accept your deal. Now, will you teach me about magic?”  
“Of course dear, first we have to start with theory and intellect. Now, I said magic is part of bloodlines, but that’s not usually true. See, someone can learn magic on their own, but that’s only if they have the potential. The magic is buried deep beneath you, just waiting for a chance to have their user become aware of their presence, then actually learn. Now, for someone born with it, like you, the magic was just waiting for you to use it. Now you may not believe it, but magic has a, well I guess you could say mind of its own, but that wouldn’t quite fit. If your magic believes that something doesn’t deserve to happen, and you want to use your magic to make it happen, it’ll refuse to cooperate. Mostly it does that to protect you, but there are other reasons. Sometimes the magic will react on its own and you don’t even have to use it. Say perhaps someone is attacking you and you can’t dodge or protect yourself in time; your magic will lash out and protect you. Now, your magic has to listen to you, but if your will is strong enough then it can’t do anything. If you abuse your magic then fine, but your magic won’t be happy. I believe that’s enough for knowledge wise, we’ll go into more later, let’s start the actual training.”  
The Hag ran at Lunarus and sliced her arm before she had time to react.  
“To slow! That won’t help you in battle!”  
The Hag ran at her again, only when Lunarus’s eyes glowed did she lunge the opposite direction and nick her side.  
“Not observing! Watch your opponent!”  
Lunarus felt herself grown frustrated and angry, before remembering the Hag’s words. She calmed herself down and pushed both her hands out in the Hag’s direction. She went flying through the air and hit a tree, which splintered and snapped. The Hag fell to the ground and coughed up blood which spattered onto the ground.  
“You’re good dear, but unless you really want to kill me you should tone down on the power. I think you punctured a lung or something. Other than that, you did well.”  
Lunarus blushed and looked at her hand. She closed her eyes and felt a bit of her magic recede, as if it actually listened to her. Her eyes reopened and she grinned. But then she frowned, a question popping into her mind.  
“What’s your name?”  
The Hag glanced up, genuine surprise on her face before a minuscule smile came upon her face.  
“I haven’t been asked that question for so long. My name is Lertha actually.”  
Lertha, an odd name, yet who was she to judge?  
“Well Letha, may I ask you why my eyes glow?”  
Letha slowly stood up from the ground and walked over to Lunarus.  
“If you’re a witch or wizard, or perhaps sorcerer or sorceress, eyes only glow when you have immense power. You should count yourself lucky Lunarus, not many with magic are powerful anymore.”  
“Wait, how do you know my name?!”  
“You mumble it sometimes, and of course I’ve watched you for some months now. Now, see those leaves there? Levitate them.” Lertha ordered.  
Lunarus looked at the leaves, and focused very carefully. She felt her magic rising and bubbling with excitement, but she toned it down. Her emerald eyes glowed briefly before slowly the leaves started to hover. Lunarus gazed at the display with happiness, that she could do that. What else could she do? Make it snow? Perhaps make it rain? She loved dancing in the rain.  
Lertha glanced at her pawn, then frowned as she saw the innocence still in the young woman’s eyes. For them to do this task Lunarus needed to lose that innocence, it would only hold her back.  
Lunarus smiled brightly before noticing the sky.  
“I’m sorry Lertha I have to go! It’s getting dark and I have someplace to be. Perhaps we could meet again here tomorrow morning?”  
Lertha scowled and marched right up to her.  
“What’s more important than this task?!”  
Lunarus blinked at the Hag’s anger before calmly saying, “I have someone to take care of.” She spun around and stepped forward, only to quickly dodge to the left as Lertha went to grab her.  
“Lunarus, whoever you have to see is not more important than this. Just go to them later, whoever it is can wait!”  
Lunarus’s eyes narrowed in anger before pushing the Hag away.  
“That’s where you’re wrong. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to leave. We’ll continue this tomorrow Lertha. Good-bye.”  
Lertha didn’t bother to stop her this time, instead she watched with barely concealed anger. Who could be more important that she’ll put off magic lessons?! No matter, whoever it is she could just get rid of, or break like she’ll do to Lunarus. The thought had her smirking and she followed after Lunarus. There was no path, but obviously Lunarus must know the way. So Lertha quietly made her way through trees and bushes, still following Lunarus’s trail. A glow in the distance made her pause, though Lunarus quickly ran to it and it was revealed to be a light grey cottage. It looked small, but appearances are deceiving. Lunarus knocked twice before stomping her foot once. The door immediately opened and a young girl ran out. She embraced the older girl’s waist and smiled. Lunarus gently smiled down at her and they both entered the cottage. Letha blinked in shock before frowning. A daughter? No, the girl was too old. It must be a sister then. A sister, Lunarus’s sister, related. Another magical child?! She could have two pawns! If Lunarus is this powerful, odds are the young girl was too! Two powerful pawns on her chessboard. Tomorrow, tomorrow she’ll gain Lunarus’s trust and pretty soon the chit will tell her everything. Though, the little girl might be harder to work with. She looked like someone who’ll obey her elders, but then again she could be wrong. For now she’ll have to wait. However, she couldn’t just keep following Lunarus; she might get suspicious sooner or later. Lertha looked at the cottage and whispered a few words under her breath. The cottage glowed briefly before some of the light made its way to her. A tracker spell. Just so she’ll know her way. Lertha turned back around and walked back to the clearing. Later she’ll teach Lunarus about protection spells, and then the girl will probably try to put protection layers over the cottage. She had to think quickly about this, Lunarus will see that another spell covers the cottage, sense it was her magic, and then never trust her. But that’ll come later, for now she had plenty of time to prepare for the future. And she had to be careful, because Lunarus has the power to kill her easily, she just has to make sure it’ll never come to that.  
“Soon young witch, you, your power, your sister, everything about you will be mine. After all, whom will be powerful and strong enough to defeat you?”

 

A/N: Well, was it any good? I made this chapter so that we could look a bit into Lunarus’s past, why she’s doing what she’s doing. I also wanted to let people know that this is exactly how easily someone could be manipulated. It’s not even funny. Also, I wanted to thank those who have added this story to their favorites, and you all have really helped me with continuing this. Btw, Shawn Mendes is coming to Vegas on the 19th! I’m so excited, maybe I’ll spot him! And if you spot any mistakes, please point them out. I'll fix them as soon as I can! That goes for every chapter.  
(Again chapters are old. Unfortunately, I didn't see Shawn, but Flock of Seagulls are coming on the 26th!)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy watched as Edmund fought an imaginary enemy, his posture perfect, moves precise, and fully concentrated. He was a blur, and some Centaurs that were training stopped to watch him. She couldn’t blame them, she herself couldn’t take her eyes off him. And when they sparred, he took her down easily. He was a demon with those blades of his. Lucy had managed to make him lose his left sword, but she didn’t count on Edmund using his bare fist as a weapon. He struck a certain spot on her right arm that disabled it. She couldn’t move it at all, so she was stuck with her left arm. That was when Edmund kicked the back of her knees. She fell on her knees with his sword at her neck. Others had stopped to watch their fight, even Peter. And when it ended he gazed at Edmund with pride. Edmund hadn’t noticed, he was busy smiling at her and rubbing her disabled arm. Now though Edmund was training on his own. Lucy could see Peter coming towards her, but she didn’t turn to him, she just continued to watch Edmund.  
“Lucy, do you have a minute to spare? I wanted to talk with you.” Peter asked, his eyes still focused on Edmund.  
“What is it Peter? Is there a problem?”  
“It’s about Edmund, I wanted to know something that maybe you also noticed. When you were fighting with him did you see his back? When his tunic lifted up did you see the scars?” Peter’s voice held barely concealed anger, and his hands twitched.  
His words made her breathe hitch, and her head snapped his way.  
“Scars on his back? I didn’t see them, even when I was caring for him when you accidentally stabbed him I didn’t see them. And I had to turn him over, because your sword went through. His back was bare, except for a few scratches. Are you sure you saw scars?” Lucy quickly asked, while Peter blinked to comprehend all that she said.  
“Yes, and the scars looked like whip marks, and slices. Almost like he was being disciplined cruelly.”  
“Peter, I know you’re curious, but I don’t think Edmund’s ready to share his past with us yet. Remember, there’s still some bad history between you two, and me, and Susan.”  
“Yeah, but Edmund has no problem talking to you. When he talks with you I see a guilty and remorseful look in his eyes, so you know he regrets hurting you. I think it’s me and Susan that Edmund mostly has a problem with.”  
Lucy smile sadly at him before turning back to Edmund. What happened to Edmund is his past. And even though Lucy really wanted to know, she would wait for Edmund to talk himself.

 

Edmund swiped left before jumping once and striking his right sword forward before stopping. He sighed before sheathing his swords. His fight with Lucy was fun, she clearly had experience with those daggers. But it’s a high chance that she maybe hadn’t fought anyone with duel swords. Now what? Maybe Peter…no! That’s a terrible idea! Edmund shuddered and shook his head. No, thoughts like that were to be immediately banished. He glanced around and saw Lucy and Peter talking, though sometimes they looked at him. Shrugging, he started walking forward towards them, but then a voice stopped him, “Excuse me, Son of Adam?” Edmund froze before turning around to see a female Badger, who looked scared.  
“Yes? Can I help you?”  
“I-I’m sorry to bother you Son of Adam, m-my name is Nutmeg, and I was assigned by the Head of Servants to be your personal one. B-but if you don’t want me I can go…”  
Edmund looked closely at the small figure. Though she might have just been scared of him, there was something else, something she might’ve been hiding. But perhaps if he found out, he could befriend her, and help her. So instead of politely dismissing her like he would have done, he gave Nutmeg a small smile.  
“Thank you for informing me Nutmeg, I’ll gladly accept your help. Come, I was just about to speak with my siblings.”  
He turned around while Nutmeg was in shock, but she snapped out of it and quickly went to follow him. The closer they got to Peter and Lucy made Nutmeg more nervous. She didn’t expect the other Son of Adam to agree to this, even if it was true. What a coincidence that she was made his personal servant. It was probably Lunarus’s doing.   
“Lucy, Peter. May we talk?” Edmund called out.  
Lucy and Peter looked at him and nodded, smiling as they met him halfway.   
“What is it Edmund?” Lucy asked.  
“My Guard. Where are they? I haven’t seen one of them since I’ve been here.” Edmund said.  
“Oh, I don’t know actually, but…Peter? Do you know?”  
Lucy and Edmund both glanced at Peter, but Peter only looked at Edmund.   
“Yes actually, the Horse is at the stables being given a bath, and the rest I believe are being talked to by Susan. Though where they are I don’t know.”  
Edmund sighed and he rubbed his eyes. He understood why Susan would be weary, but she could’ve come to him first for permission. After all, they are his Guard. He glanced around as he tried to find something to do. Though nothing came up, unless…would it hurt just once? Sighing again, Edmund once again looked at both Peter and Lucy.  
“Do you both want to hear some stories?”  
The happiness and hopeful look went straight to his heart.

 

Ophelia looked at her older sister as her hands started to grind herbs. Lunarus was cutting up some rope for snares, but then she lifted her head to look at Ophelia.   
“Something wrong?”  
The concern in her voice, the worry for her, it still amazes Ophelia to know that Lunarus cares for her. Even though for most of her life she hated her, the time that’s went by made them closer. She was 12 when her mother died, while Lunarus was 17. Lunarus was 21 when she met her, and Ophelia was 15. Now, Lunarus is 23, while she is 17. Lunarus also doesn’t look a day over 17. And in the time that’s passed, things have changed. But even though Ophelia following through with this plan, she can’t help but feel that it’s wrong to blame Aslan. Ophelia never knew her father, and the only father she’s known was the stories Lunarus told about her own father. Sighing, Ophelia waved her hand and the herbs levitated before drifting across the room to a pot cooking over the fire.  
“I’m alright Lunarus, just feeling a bit under the weather. It’ll pass.”  
Lunarus’s smile turned to relief and she went back to creating snares. Ophelia went to a bucket and washed her hands, but then noticed they needed more water.  
“Sister, I’m going to fetch more water. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
Lunarus nodded and said be careful. Ophelia grabbed two empty buckets before walking out the door. She walked down the pathway as her thoughts were everywhere. Lunarus was blinded and manipulated, and Ophelia knew Lertha was to blame. She remembered the night Lertha took Lunarus on a trip that lasted a month. When Lunarus came back, she was different. Changed. But she still loved her, and that seemed like Lertha didn’t want. Ophelia herself did have magic. While she wasn’t as strong as Lunarus, she was still powerful. Honestly, the only reason Ophelia was going through with this plan was because she loved her sister, and she had her loyalty. Besides, Lunarus couldn’t take another betrayal. 

 

Edmund had just finished telling them a story of when he went to Archenland, and how beautiful it was. He had Lucy and Peters’ full attention, even Nutmeg came out of her shell to ask questions. He was having fun, he was loving it, and that scared him. But he knew he had to try and be close again, and if he’s being honest, he missed the times when they were close. Especially him and Peter. Deep down that was the bond he missed the most, even though he’d never admit it to himself.   
“Peter, Lucy! What are you doing? We have duties!”   
Susan’s shrill yelling had him wincing, and he saw Peter and Lucy had annoyed looks on their faces.  
“It’s a day off Susan, besides we’re hearing Edmund tell us stories of his adventures.” Peter remarked, annoyance in his voice.   
Susan stopped next to them and glanced at Edmund. He gazed back at her with disinterest, then raised an eyebrow.  
“We were having fun Susan, until you ruined it, like you always did.”  
Lucy and Peter gasped at him, while Susan grew angrier.   
“I’m sorry, did you forget our past already? I didn’t, and it’s true. You always did like to spoil out fun.”  
Edmund stood up and looked at Nutmeg.  
“Come Nutmeg, let’s walk.”  
Susan was fuming, she glanced once more at Peter and Lucy before storming away. Lucy and Peter looked at each other as the two walked away.   
“Well, he isn’t wrong about Susan.”  
“Peter!”

 

Lunarus smiled with glee as she looked at Ophelia who just barely came back from fetching water.  
“Sister, I have underestimated us. Instead of a couple of weeks, we’ll be able to arrive in a few days. Pack some of our things and prepare.”   
Ophelia glanced up at her and smiled back, though inside she was nervous.   
“That’s great news Lunarus, I’ll prepare in a minute.”  
Ophelia stood up and began packing what they had, but then looked outside. The sky was darkening, and in a few days they’ll be at Cair Paravel. Lunarus already prepared backstories for them, so no one would suspect a thing. However, Ophelia couldn’t help but feel that they are the ones underestimating the royals and Aslan.

 

A/N: I have completed another chapter, and it only took me about a week. Yeah, it’s not my greatest chapter, but I couldn’t think of anything else to write. The good news is that we’re getting closer to the real drama and story that I was waiting for. And I have to warn you, I have no limits for my story. I will, eventually, include some really dark stuff in here, even if I don’t condone most of them. The only things I will not do is smut. I can’t write it that well. I will also include pictures of Lunarus and Ophelia soon, as the people I find on the internet. Whether they’re actresses, singers, etc. In fact, if you want to see a picture of something or one, let me know in the comments and I’ll either include it in the story, or just give you the link. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

A few days had passed since Edmund snapped at Susan, and so far he was doing a good job at avoiding her. He would not apologize first, if only because she was still acting bossy. Honestly, one would think that being a queen would mellow her out a bit, but apparently that’s not the case. Besides, he has more important things to do. He was finally going to visit the library. Not only did Cair Paravel supposedly have a wide variety of anything you could want, Nutmeg told him she worked there. He quite liked he little Badger, and slowly but surely he was getting her to warm up to him. She was more outspoken and confident, but sometimes she’ll glance around and become timid and quiet. Edmund still couldn’t figure out what she was hiding, but he got enough to know that as more days passed Nutmeg became more nervous and scared. No matter, whatever is wrong with her would be solved soon, and he knows because he can tell Nutmeg’s resolve for silence is slowly weakening. Soon she’ll tell someone what’s wrong, all her problems and insecurities, and who better to tell than the one who actually acknowledges her on a daily basis? Sure it might be…cold of him, but if what she’s hiding is threatening to others he holds dear to him then he’ll be forced to deal with it himself. He noticed the library doors up ahead and quickly shoved his thoughts aside. They could wait for later. He opened one of the doors and simply gaped in awe by how big the room was. His eyes took in the tables situated around the room, the large and long shelves that held the books themselves. The library itself was three stories. Stairs lead up to more of the knowledge holders and probably some secret rooms. Edmund went up to a random shelf and scanned the books. Most were written in English, which amazed him. He knows English must be a common language spoken, which shows just how many English speaking humans have come to this land before. There was also the books written in Narnian, which Roran forced him to learn. Very few were written in Latin, which he learnt by some dying sorceress. It didn’t surprise him. Latin, while somewhat common back in…England was it called? Yes, while Latin was somewhat common there here it was only used those who wielded magic. The fact that Lucy didn’t comment on it when he showed her his swords surprised him a bit, he just chalked it up to Lucy not judging. Edmund sighed as he grabbed a random book written in Narnian and glanced at the title. History of Narnia? He shrugged, sat at a random table, and started to read the book. Very soon he was absorbed in the book, discovering new things he didn’t know of, things he didn’t even expect. Of course he skipped the century of winter, it just brought of unwanted memories. A clearing of a throat startled him, but he didn’t outwardly show it. Edmund glanced up and saw Peter, who looked at the book, raised an eyebrow, but then looked back at Edmund.  
“Edmund, may I sit?”  
“…Sure.”  
Peter sat across from him, his own book in hand. Edmund quickly glanced at it but then went back to reading his own book. He hoped that maybe that Peter just wanted to read, but he knew how wrong he was. He saw how Peter was reading the same sentence over and over again and glancing at Edmund not so very subtly. And honestly it was getting annoying real fast.  
“Alright what do you want? You keep staring at me and you haven’t turned a single page. What is it?”  
Peter shifted in his seat, nervousness and uncertainty displayed on his face.  
“Susan, she, well, I think she’s upset that you snapped at her. Now that she’s past the ‘I’m right and you’re not’ area, hurt took over.”  
Edmund scowled and stood up. He walked to the bookshelves while Peter followed.  
“I’m not apologizing yet. I know you all have duties, but if one becomes to absorbed in it, like Susan, then they never have fun and it could potentially ruin your kingdom. Soon all she think about is what’s her duties, and not listen to other decisions that may save many things all because she’s only going to listen to what’s her duty. So when you think about it, I’ helping her in my own twisted way.” It was true, and it’s any wonder how Peter didn’t realize that yet. Perhaps that’s why Edmund was meant to bet the other king…He shook that though away, turning back to the other books and looking through them.  
“Yes I see what you’re saying, I’m just saying that maybe you should talk with her and make her see that. Susan was always one for logic and no nonsense remember?” Peter said, a little smile on his face. Edmund stilled for a moment before turning around to look at him.  
“You remember the other place? Before Narnia?” He could say he was shocked. Edmund still retained his memories, most of them only things like his relationship with his siblings and why he harbored ill feelings towards them. Other than that things were blurry and fuzzy. He knows he had a mother and father, he just didn’t know what they looked like, or sounded like. He did know his father was off fighting someone.  
“Not much, I mostly remember you, Lucy and Susan, how we were before and stuff like that.” Peter answered, his eyes studying his brothers face. Edmund nodded and turned back to the books when a blank spine greeted him. He gently grabbed the book and pulled it off the shelf. The book itself was a deep silver color with just a hint of royal blue etched in. The cover though had a picture of a snake on it. Curious, he opened the book to the first page and was greeted by the title, Magicae. Edmund was shocked. A book of magic in Cair Paravel? He flipped through it, skimming over words like spells, charms, runes. He was vaguely aware of Peter leaning over to read the title, but then he made a noise of confusion.  
“Magicae, this isn’t Narnian or English,” Peter said, stepping back from Edmund to lean against the table. Edmund rolled his eyes. Even if one didn’t know Latin it should be hard to know what the title is.  
“Really Peter it isn’t that hard to figure it out. It says M,” Edmund stopped speaking as he realized something. The book was there for a reason, and no one that he knew of knows of what’s written in it. Maybe he should keep it a secret, for now.  
“It’s written in Latin Peter, and it says Magenta.”  
Peter raised an eyebrow at the book.  
“So it’s a book on colors? Why’s it silver then? And how do you know what it says?” Peter demanded.  
Again Edmund rolled his eyes and discreetly hid the book in the satchel he carried with him.  
“Roran taught me Narnian and a dying friend taught me Latin. My swords have Latin written on them too. It comes in handy Peter.” With that said Edmund then headed out of the library to find Susan. 

 

Meanwhile, Ophelia and Lunarus were using a wagon and horse towards Cair Paravel. The closer they got to the palace the more nervous Ophelia became. She was scared, really terrified. They were going to the palace on a plan that required beauty and manipulation. While Lunarus was completely confident that she’ll have both kings under her thumb by a week, Ophelia wasn’t so certain. If anything she felt that the other king, the lost one, wouldn’t succumb to their charms so easily. He fell for it once, who’s to say it’ll happen again? And what was all this for? Revenge? Justice? Wasn’t Lunarus done with being hurt by Lertha? It’s funny how even in death Lertha still has Lunarus going along with her plan. Ophelia never knew Lunarus’s father, just from what Lunarus said. The only reason she went along with this was because of loyalty for her sister. Her sister who took care of her when she didn’t want to, her sister who protected her, who taught her magic, who made her who she was. But if Ophelia was honest with herself, and oh how she hated she was, Lunarus was becoming more and more like Lertha every day. But despite all that she was still the sister Ophelia loved and cared for.  
“Ophelia, were almost there. You remember the plan right?” Lunarus called out from her position handling the horse.  
“Yes sister. But Lunarus, what about the book? We’re still after it right?” Ophelia asked. Lunarus frowned and bit her lip.  
“That’s going to be the hardest part. I bet the royals don’t even know they have Merlin’s personal book in their clutches.”  
Ophelia licked her lips and thought. The book, Merlin’s book. Many magical beings have been looking for that book but could never find it. But then a rumor spread through the magic users about it being at Cair Paravel. Another reason why the two sisters were going to the palace.  
“But Lunarus, do you even know what it’s called?”  
Lunarus didn’t answer, and that gave Ophelia her answer. No one knew what is was called, or what it looked like. 

 

After mending things a bit with Susan Edmund went to find Lucy. Asking around lead him to the garden, where Lucy was twirling a hydrangea between her fingers. She did glance up when he approached.  
“Hello Edmund. How are you?”  
“Fine thank you. Lucy, if I were to show you something do you promise that you won’t tell anyone?”  
At this Lucy blinked in surprise. But then her expression changed, going harder and serious.  
“Yes Edmund, I promise to keep it a secret unless you say so.”  
Edmund smiled and took her hand, taking her to a lone weeping willow. Once seated on the ground, Edmund took out the Magicae book and showed her it. Lucy’s eyes widened and she gasped. Her hands gently opened the book and looked at the title. She glance up at Edmund with shock and suspicion.  
“Edmund why do you have a book on magic? And where did you get it?” Lucy demanded, passing the book back to him. Edmund took it and opened to a random page, reading over its contents.  
“I found it in the palace library, and as for why I took it, well, I felt I had to. Peter saw it too, but he didn’t know Latin and I told him it said magenta. You’d think he could clearly tell it said magic, but as far as I know he believes what I said.”  
Lucy shook her head and lightly laughed. She glanced at the book again, wishing she could read what Edmund did. It was sad, that people believed Latin to be the language of bad witches and warlocks along with hags. Also hypocritical because Aslan himself uses magic and Narnians worship him. But she didn’t judge, and if Edmund knew Latin and used it then she wouldn’t care.  
“This book is interesting. The very few witches and warlocks I met weren’t this knowledgeable about magic. Whoever wrote this was certainly powerful and intelligent.” Edmund said, and he was right. The author must’ve been very old, because he spoke of things that Edmund only knew of from reading history books.  
“What about hags? They use magic too, could one of them have written it?” Lucy asked.  
“No, Hags aren’t really this smart with magic. They usually go by power and harm alone.”  
Lucy nodded and laid back against the tree. A cool breeze blew at her face and she smiled. It was nice to relax and simply be Lucy instead of Queen Lucy. A quick glance showed Edmund smiling as he read the book. It made Lucy happy to see her older brother relax and not be so tense like he had for his short stay here. The fact that it was with her was also a bonus. She closed her eyes and evened her breathing out, letting her thought rest. Edmund though wasn’t actually reading the book. He made it seem like he was, instead he was actually watching his little sister. He liked moments like this, just the two of them on a nice sunny day with cool breezes blowing. Not to mention the weeping willow that brought them shade, plus it was devoid of a Dryad or a nature spirit. So you could understand why he was mad when voices yelling disturbed them. He and Lucy glanced at each other before getting up and walking to the commotion. Edmund did remember to put the book back in his satchel, and when they finally did reach their destination he wasn’t impressed. Peter was helping two girls down from a wagon, while servants were fretting around them. Susan was smiling gently at the two strangers, her eyes twinkling with delight and…suspicion? Edmund piled that information away for later, he walked up with Lucy to Peter.  
“Peter, me and Lucy heard a commotion, is everything alright?” Peter turned to him and smiled.  
“Nothing seriously bad, these two girls came here for help. Of course I don’t know what kind of help.”  
Edmund glanced at the two girls emotionlessly. The tallest (and probably oldest) was smiling at him charmingly, while the shorter one was swallowing and nervously looking at the ground. He could easily tell they wanted something from them, and they were hiding something. So he gave a fake smile and turned back his siblings.  
“Shall we go somewhere to talk then?” Lucy instantly nodded, while Susan and Peter frowned before nodding too.  
“We’ll use the dining room, give you some food and then we’ll talk.” Peter said, smiling brightly at the tallest girl, who smiled back. The shorter one followed her, her eyes darting around at everything. When they did reach the dining room there was some food waiting for them there. Edmund just chose some orange slices and sat in the chair by Lucy.  
“So what are your names?” Susan asked, nibbling on some scones.  
“I am Lunarus, and this is my younger sister Ophelia. We traveled to Cair Paravel for help. Our parents died years ago, and our caretaker died recently. But I remember my mother telling me about uncles and aunts. I was wondering if you could help my sister and I track them down. We did ask around, but no one was of much help. Would you help us please?”  
Edmund rolled his eyes and internally groaned at how Peter and Susan simply melted. He looked at Lucy and saw how she frowned. Good, at least one sibling wasn’t fooled by a pretty face. He actually learned from last time, he wouldn’t make the same mistake again.  
“Of course we’ll help. Tomorrow we’ll visit Poppy at the accolades hall and you’ll give her names. For now I’m sure you’d like to rest. Bable!” At Peter’s shout a skittish and timid gopher approached from near the doors.  
“Yes your highness?”  
“Take Lady Lunarus and Ophelia to two rooms, preferably next to each other.” Peter ordered after glancing at Lunarus as if asking if it was okay. Bable nodded and padded away, the two girls following him. Once away Peter turned back to his siblings.  
“Tell me I’m not the only one who didn’t believe them.”  
Edmund choked on his orange slice and looked surprised at Peter.  
“You don’t believe her? You were so convincing at believing the chit.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and smirked. “If you believed me then I’m certain that they believe me too.”  
Edmund gaped before smirking back. He was seriously underestimating his older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m back! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Part of it was because I broke my foot and ankle, part laziness, and part writer’s block. Another is that I was rereading this and it seriously needed editing. So I fixed some things. But I’m here with a new chapter. And were actually getting somewhere. So I’m here to warn you sooner that with June approaching I’ll be going to my cousins place, which means I have to set apart time interacting and giving them my presence. So I might be slow with updates. Another warning is that with summer right around the corner I will be miserable, cause where I live it gets fu**ing hot here. So I might just ignore this story and prefer to stay cool. See you soon!
> 
> Magicae- Magic in Latin


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

WARNING: Dark themes. Murder, violence…and rape. If you do not want to read this then don’t, no one’s forcing you too. You can also skip to the bottom of the chapter. If you give me negative feedback, go right ahead. This is, unfortunately, necessary for the story. Btw, the rape isn’t graphic, just implied actually. But it will happen.

 

2 Years Ago:

Lunarus smiled at Ophelia as her little sister made a couple of pebbles hover. After Lertha had taught Lunarus magic, Lunarus started teaching Ophelia. While her little sister wasn’t as strong in power as her, she was still powerful. Lertha seemed to agree too. At this Lunarus frowned, as she always did at Lertha. At first the Hag was helpful, but then she became obsessed and possessive. As soon as Lunarus was done with her magic training, she was taking Ophelia away to Archenland. There they could start a new life and live happily.  
“You’re becoming very good Ophelia, soon you’ll be mastering everything.”  
Ophelia blushed at her older sisters’ comment, but then she shyly looked at Lunarus.  
“Actually sister, I was wondering if it’ll be okay for me to drabble into healing instead, it interest me more.”  
Lunarus smiled and felt hope bubbling in her. At least one sister will be safe from darkness.  
“Of course you can, you don’t need permission. I think it’s wonderful that you want to do this. In fact, Lertha said she’s taking me on a trip soon. There I will find you every rare herb. That I promise you.”  
Ophelia’s face crumbled and she spoke, “You’re leaving me alone? What if something happens? Without you I can’t defend myself!”  
Lunarus sighed and ran her nimble fingers through her little sisters’ hair.  
“I know, Lertha said it’ll last a month. She did however say that she’ll leave you enough food for a month, and that magical protection will guard this cottage. And if you want to walk or something like that, just chant praesidium on yourself and you’ll be fine. And Lertha also said that when the trip is over I’ll be done with my lessons. And when I’m done Ophelia, we’ll leave to Archenland, or wherever you want to go. We will start a new life, just us; together.”  
Ophelia smiled at that and nodded, going back to her own magic lessons. Lunarus grinned and started to pack, eyeing the door for when Lertha would come. Ophelia was busy grounding up herbs for future purpose when someone knocked on the door. Lunarus took in a deep breath as she walked towards the door. Upon opening it she came face to face with Lertha.  
“Lunarus dear, are you ready?” Lertha questioned, but her eyes stayed on Ophelia, who was now going over which herbs were most useful with healing spells.  
“What is Ophelia doing?”  
Lunarus glanced behind her, then turned back around.  
“She’s studying healing, that’s what she wants to use her magic for.”  
Rage, anger, disappointment and excitement bubbled up in Lertha. While it’s true she would’ve wanted Ophelia to be more on the offensive side like Lunarus, healing would come in handy with her plans. Besides, this is a perfect opportunity for her to do what she’s always wanted to do to Lunarus ever since she started rebelling. So instead Lertha smiled and turned to Lunarus.  
“That’s fantastic news, but she does know that it takes years to master the art of healing. It comes harder than anything else to do with magic, besides black magic of course. Let’s hope Ophelia is a natural at it.”  
Lertha turned around and went outside, waiting for Lunarus to say goodbye to her little sister. Finally Lunarus came out and they started walking away from the cottage.  
“Lertha, when this trip is over, I will be done with my lessons correct?”  
Lertha gave her a sideways glace before nodding. Lunarus smiled in relief and Lertha frowned.  
“Why so excited?”  
“After I’m done I’m taking Ophelia and we’ll go somewhere else, to start over.”  
Lertha halted her steps and whipped her head to face Lunarus.  
“Leaving?! You can’t leave! We had a deal!”  
Lunarus glared at her, her green eyes glowing with power.  
“The deal was that you teach me magic and I help you with your plan. It never said anything that when I’m done with my lessons I still have to help.”  
Lertha gaped at her and snarled. Her left hand shot forward and Lunarus collapsed. Lertha glared down at her and a deranged smirk was revealed.  
“I don’t think so Lunarus, you’re mine.”

 

 

Lunarus woke to her head pounding and a creak in her neck. She groaned as she slowly sat up, looking around at her surroundings. Moldy walls and a grimy floor greeted her. The room was actually rather big, enough to fit a queen sized bed, wardrobe, and still have space for other things. She looked at the only door and got up, going over to the red and black velvet blankets that littered a portion of the floor. Lunarus pulled her hands around her knees, watching the door. She knew Lertha was obsessed with her plans, but to outright kidnap her? Going too far. She had to get of here, to get back to Ophelia. They were supposed to have a good life after the trip. Wait, her magic! Lunarus closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling her magic circulating in her, ready to do as she asks. Quickly she gathered a ton of her, waiting for whoever would come in. When they did, she would blast them through a wall. So Lunarus sat waiting, and waiting, and waiting, in fact she sat waiting for so long that she had a dozen plans on escaping. The first one was the classiest, the diplomatic way. The rest all had to do with either violence or other ideas she really didn’t want to do. The only person she had murdered was her mother. And even then she wasn’t exactly aware she was doing it. Lertha said that that was on a magic high, when you’re so intoxicated with the power of your magic that you’re barely conscious of what you’re doing. The sound of a rusty doorknob turning caught her attention, and she looked up. Lertha came in with three guys.  
“My dear Lunarus, how are you feeling?”  
Lunarus glared her glowing eyes at her and lashed out, her magic propelling the men away but Lertha only stayed still.  
“Ah yes, we have to do something about that don’t we?”  
Quicker than she could handle, Lertha was right in front of her and she clasped a silver bracelet on her Lunarus’s right wrist.  
“There, now your magic can’t help you now.”  
Lunarus gasped in pain as she couldn’t feel her magic, like the connection was severed. She didn’t even register when the three men came up to her and started yanking and tearing her clothes. It was only when one grabbed her breasts that she started fighting back, and she tried, she tried so hard. Lunarus clawed, punched, kicked and bit, but no matter what she did she it didn’t stop the pain, it didn’t help her. No one was there to hear her screams, her pleads for help, or her yelling for Ophelia. Lertha just stood there smiling as it all happened. She still stood there when the men left, and Lunarus was curled up in a fetal position. Blood covered her lower body, while black and blue covered the rest. Lertha smirked and walked over, then she kneeled down.  
“It’s alright Lunarus, this is punishment for trying to leave, you never will. Because you’re mine, and I will do whatever it takes to keep my things.”  
Lertha gently took off the bracelet and set it down.  
“I do hope you learnt something from this.”  
Lertha turned around to walk away, only to hear movement before she gasped. She looked down to see blood slowly covering her stomach area. Footsteps sounder and a naked Lunarus came into her view. Her eyes were glowing, glowing so brightly that it was lighting up part of the room. Lunarus whispered a words and Lertha felt something in her rupture, and then all she felt was pain. She fell down and saw Lunarus walked out the door. What Lertha didn’t know was that was the last time she would see her too.

 

Lunarus was very much aware of what she was doing. She felt so much glee as she ruptured Lertha’s appendix, and when she found the men who violated her, who used her, well, they got the worse of her anger. The first man could only scream as she castrated him, then made her magic slowly peel his skin off one strip at a time. The sadistic part of her felt giddy when seeing the blood, and the muscle, and of course hearing the screams. She left him to slowly bleed to death. The second man was castrated too, only this time she slowly boiled his blood. And boy, it brought her so much pleasure to see him go red and collapse. The last guy, he was the leader. He was the one who brought upon her the worst pain. So she carved into his skin, castrated him, slowly and painfully cut out his eyeballs, cut out his tongue, and sliced off his fingers one by one. Then she used her magic to keep him alive she pulled out his teeth and gut him. And while this happened the man could only scream. At last, Lunarus finally slit his throat and watched as he bled to death. She stood up from straddling him and walked away, trying to find an exit. But then she heard her magic, felt it use itself and her surrounding became blurry. Lunarus closed her eyes, and when they opened she was in a field. The field was full of flowers and plants. 

 

Ophelia was organizing some herbs when the door opened. She glanced up to see Lunarus, whom was smiling at her.  
“Luna, you’re here early!” Ophelia ran up and hugged her tightly, smiling when Lunarus hugged her back.  
“Did you finish your magic lessons? Are we going now?”  
Lunarus grabbed a pouch she was holding and held it out to Ophelia. Her little sister grabbed it and opened it, only to shout in glee at seeing all these rare herbs.  
“I promised you I would bring some. See what you can do with them and make me proud.”  
While Ophelia was gushing over her present Lunarus smoothed down the new dress she…borrowed and took a deep breathe. She needed to change her plans. As she closed her eyes she didn’t notice Ophelia glance at her with worry and suspicion. Lunarus was different, she just didn’t know why.

 

 

A/N: And that chapter is done. Now, I told you I will go dark, and I have. For future reference I will go dark again later, though not anytime soon. I really don’t have anything else to say, so I hope you have a good day. Bye!


	12. A/N

I Am rewriting this story. After rereading it after many months I realize how much editing it desperately needs, and I can't promise anything new for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a new story, and I hope it's good. For Narnia fans, this story is for you. I saw Narnia again on t.v., and I just had to write. Enjoy!  
> Ps: You can find this story on Quotev too, where it's longer. I'm just bringing it on here.


End file.
